


Still Can't Wait

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Food, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still had a lot to learn about each other, but at least now they have some time.  </p><p>(a direct sequel to Wetness, which itself is an indirect sequel to Hell and High Water, now with updated title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an attempt at filling another kink meme prompt, you know, instead of finishing the other million fics I have going on. I keep claiming that I’ve already written everything I want but obviously that’s a lie. Anyway, I wrote this super late and in one go, don’t mind any mistakes. Thanks for reading this several-part-drama, and please stay tuned for eventual frickle frackle!

This time, Rin spends even longer getting ready, packing and unpacking, changing into one set of clothes, staring critically at his reflection and putting on a completely different set of clothes, until Sousuke finally threatens to kick him out of the dorm with just the shirt on his back.

“You two practically got into a fistfight when you first met, I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with making such a perfect impression now.”

“Well, I don’t want him to regret inviting me over, okay?” Rin grumbles, finally zipping up his duffel bag and putting on a baseball cap.

“You look fine,” Sousuke tells him.  “You smell fine.  There’s nothing in your teeth.  Nothing’s going to happen here while you’re gone, either.  Now go, have fun with your hot boyfriend.”

“All right, I’m going.”  Rin glances over his shoulder one last time at his best friend and says quietly, “Thanks, Sousuke.”

Sousuke simply smiles in acknowledgement.  After Rin leaves, Sousuke stares at the door for a few more minutes, then gets up to his bunk and lies down, and his smile is just a little wistful, a little lonely now.

“He’s finally grown up,” Sousuke says to the empty room, as he turns his music player up loud.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner at the Ryuugazaki household is an elaborate spread of bowls filled with various grilled meat pieces and sautéed vegetables to eat with rice, with a seemingly endless supply of barley tea to drink.  All very traditional home-cooking, but as Rin did not get to eat much of that at boarding school or even at home, he appreciates the plethora of tastes and textures and makes sure to shower Rei with praise for his skill and thoughtfulness.  Beaming with pride, Rei promptly launches into a lecture about the research that went into this meal, and how he tried to put Rin’s particular tastes into consideration, and even shows Rin his calculations of the calories and useful nutrients that could be obtained from the entire meal.  Laughing, Rin takes the papers from him and says, “Okay, you should eat your dinner, too, Rei.  You’re going to need the energy, you know.”

“Oh.  Oh!  For… later, you mean.”  Blushing to the roots of his hair, Rei sits down to eat, although he occasionally would reach over and move a dish closer to Rin if he felt that it had not been sampled enough.

Rin watches him for a while, and then with a mischievous grin, he picks up a piece of pickled daikon with his chopsticks and commands, “Open wide, Rei.”

Not suspecting anything, Rei obeys, but instead of a mouthful of daikon, he gets Rin instead, who has swooped in to kiss him, tongue and all.  Rei makes a soft mmf of surprise, but does not flinch from the kiss, the soft wet sensation of otherness against his teeth and over his tongue.  He finds himself very much liking the quiet smack of their lips together, the slightly awkward yet sensual slide of just a little too much saliva that naturally results from being interrupted while eating.  It makes him redden, to know that he is being so forward, so receptive to this, but at the same time, how long has he dreamed of such a moment between himself and Rin?

They part for breath, the color high on their cheeks, their lips wet and roughened, their eyes wide and glittering with giddiness, with desire.

“You taste the best out of everything here, Rei.”

“But we haven’t had dessert yet,” Rei breathes out.

“I’ll pass,” Rin murmurs against his mouth.  “You’re all I want right now.”

“Are you certain, Rin-san?  I think you should try some first before you make the judgement.”

Rin is giving him the eyebrow of “there is only one thing I want to be eating and it’s not your damn cookies,” but Rei is similarly determined to not let his feverish hours of baking test batches of cookies over the past day go to waste.

“Okay, how about we bring them to your bed---?”

“Rin-san, do you want ants?!” Rei exclaims in horror.

“No, I don’t want ants, I want to make out and or fool around with you.”

“At least try one before we go!”

That had been one thing Rin respected about Rei, that he did not give into other people’s demands so easily despite his eager-to-please nature; however, this was getting annoying.

“Oh my god, fine!”

Rin bit into the cookie Rei handed him like it is his enemy, but he grudgingly admits it tastes good, not excessively sweet, with a gingery lemony herbal kick that is more exhilarating to the senses than the cutesy chocolate cinnamon shortbread cookies he got that first time.

“Now can we go?” he asks, brushing the crumbs off his fingertips.

“Uh, I should soak the dishes in the sink first.”

That, now that was an outright excuse.  Rin puts a hand on Rei’s shoulder, and Rei freezes in mid-step.

“Please let me go, Rin-san.”

“Rei… do you not want to do this after all?” Rin asks, in a soft but edged tone.

“No.  No, I do want to… d-do it.  Very much.”

“If you’re not ready, just say so.  I can leave.”

At this, Rei turns around, a panicked look on his face as he grabs at Rin’s wrist.  “Don’t leave, Rin-san.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not because you need someone to eat all your food?”

Chuckling, Rei shakes his head.  “No.  I want you with me the entire weekend, and only me.  That is what I want.”  Looking a little nervous, he fidgets with his glasses, and then takes a deep breath and continues, “I… I’ve never done this before.  I just don’t want to disappoint you, Rin-san.”

“You could never disappoint me, Rei.  You… try so hard at everything.  You amaze me, okay?”  That wasn’t up to his usual standards of poetic eloquence either, but Rei smiles, understanding, and kisses him on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s put up the dishes together,” Rin suggests, and Rei agrees wholeheartedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, they end up in Rei’s room, and now nerves hit Rin like an eighteen-wheeler.  He shuffles over to the bed at Rei’s invitation, while Rei sits at his desk, tries to not sweat too much on the sheets before they even get to the good part.  Rei is watching him intently, and he has to look away, so that he does not notice Rei sitting down next to him until he feels the mattress dip slightly.

“Rin-san…”

“Yeah?”

“I know this might be a little sudden for me to ask… but…” Rei glances down at his lap shyly, and then Rin finally sees the book he is holding. 

“Could you go over yesterday’s English lesson with me?”

Rin groans under his breath.  He knew it.  Of course this wasn’t a booty call.  This is Rei.  God-tier nerd. Not some sort of Lothario, which Rin wouldn’t even use to label himself, but still…

“I’m sorry, Rin-san!” Rei explains, embarrassed.  “I did not tell the entire truth when I said I didn’t have anything going on the rest of the week.  I was so eager to meet up with you, I put off some of my homework, but now I would like to get ahead, and since you’re here and you know this material better…”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’ll help you out.”

But maybe it was a good idea after all, studying with Rei.  He had been given some time to calm down, get used to the idea of sitting this close to Rei, breathing in his scent, admiring freely the sound of his voice and the perfect flawlessness of his ridiculously attractive self.  There is no time constraint, no fear of others staring or interrupting or judging.  Just the two of them.  Studying some grammar or something.

The two of them have been staring at each other dreamily for about ten minutes when Rin’s phone vibrates loudly on the table, making them both jump.

“Sorry, let me get that.”  Rin checks to see that it’s a text from Sousuke and he opens up the inbox.

**Sousuke: Has he gone down on you yet?  Let me know.**

Biting down a scream of embarrassment, Rin sets his phone to silent and chucks it into his bag.

“Who was that?” Rei asks curiously.

“Uhh… no one,” Rin answers.  “Junk text.  So… where were we?”

“We were… taking a break?”

“Oh right.  Yeah.  If you study for too long, you won’t recall everything perfectly later.”

“Is that true?”

“Absolutely.  Read it somewhere. So that’s why we should do something else.”

“I agree, we should.  What do you suggest, Rin-san?”

“Something physical.”

“That sounds good.”  Rei is licking his lips, just a quick swipe of his tongue, but it’s enough to send Rin’s blood rushing to more southerly regions.  Rin vows to kill Sousuke later for texting him that because he is not sure he can keep his cool any longer, not with all of his lurid fantasies suddenly streaming into the forefront of his thoughts.  Not with Rei on his knees before him, gazing into his eyes enraptured.

“Rin-san…” Rei whispers, leaning forward.

“Y-yeah?”

“Kiss me again, the way you did earlier, please.  Practice with me.”

The last of his restraint gone out the window, Rin complies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making out is a study in of itself...

As far as makeout sessions go, Rin figures this could be worse.  Rei is still trying to figure out where his hands go, how to tilt his head, and judging by the hesitant little winces he makes, he definitely demonstrates reservations about sticking his tongue through the maw of gory death that is Rin’s razor sharp teeth.  But Rin is happy to show him the way, and within a few minutes, he has Rei eagerly absorbing these new techniques, regardless of the inherent dangers.  Their legs bump together as they are still kneeling on the floor by the table covered with books and notes, and Rin breaks free long enough to suggest they take this to the bed.

Wide-eyed, Rei nods, and he gets up, helping Rin to his feet and leading him to his bed, hand in sweaty hand.  Both are glowing incandescent red, but not too embarrassed to give each other teasing kisses as they spiritedly decide who should go where.  Because the bed is too narrow for them to lie side by side without a danger of falling off, Rin argues, while Rei expresses disapproval of being the one lying on his back. 

“Rude. I am not that heavy,” Rin protests in mock hurt, though he is pleasantly silenced when Rei pushes him down by the shoulders to sit on the edge of the mattress, and he gets an enthusiastic kiss for his trouble.  Setting his knees on either side of Rin’s hips, Rei straddles him.  Smiling broadly, Rin grabs Rei by the waist and plants him firmly down on his lap.

Rei makes a muffled yelp and clutches at Rin’s shoulders, then realization lights up his eyes.  He shifts forward a little, rocks his hips forward to get closer, more comfortable, and delights in the low groan of pleasure drawn out of Rin. 

This is what he has been missing all along, Rin decides.  Someone hot, the way he is, burning white-bright with passion and fury under all that logic fluff.  Rin’s blood simmers and his nerves spark everywhere he feels Rei against his skin, and yet all he wants is to get closer to him, to melt with him.  Ever greedy, his hands pluck the hem of Rei’s polo shirt from where it is tucked into his slacks and lift the material up, just as he senses Rei’s colder hands fiddle with his own t-shirt.  They separate in order to take off their shirts fully, and Rin thinks that this is way hotter than it had any right to be, considering they’ve seen each other almost completely naked before at the pool.  Rin pulls Rei in, sucking up his exhalation hungrily, only letting go when Rei makes a soft, sharp whimper. He pauses and opens his eyes to see Rei running his tongue over his lower lip, which is spotted with a smear of blood. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry, Rei!  I didn’t mean to bite,” Rin apologizes hurriedly, bringing his hands up to cup Rei’s face, to inspect the damage.

“It’s fine, Rin-san.”  Rei meets his gaze with eyes so intense, they would bring a godly man to his knees, and Rin frantically swallows down the dryness in his throat.  “I can handle it.”  Then Rei leans forward, one hand clutching almost painfully at Rin’s tousled hair and kisses Rin deeply, with much more control and finesse than would be expected of someone who has, at least to Rin’s knowledge, never French-kissed anyone before this evening.  “Can you?”

Yep, Rin thinks, Rei is definitely cutting off circulation to his boner.

“Uhh…” he voices, trying to shift Rei a little with shaking hands and meeting very firm yet at the same time lusciously plump resistance in the form of some seriously sculpted buttocks.

“What is it?” Rei murmurs in between light nibbles at Rin’s lower lip.  Then pauses when he feels Rin’s hands leaving his behind to move to his front, or thereabouts.

Rin can’t even answer him now, too busy trying to undo his jeans to give some space to his groinal area. 

“Oh.”  Rei glances to the side, blushing, but is obviously watching Rin struggle out of the corner of his eye.  “Did you need some help, Rin-san?” 

They are just about to make some satisfactory progress to relieving this issue when an unfamiliar ringtone goes off on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Oh my God, Rei, turn off your phone!”  And is that the opening theme to a sentai series, Rin wonders.  What a nerd!  (Not admitting to himself that he followed the same series for years, even in Australia.)

“I apologize, I forgot!  I was distracted.  But it may be an emergency, so let me check.”  Rei reaches over and grabs the phone, eyes narrowing slightly at the screen.  “How strange, when did Yamazaki-san get my num--?”

Rei is promptly tackled onto the bed while Rin grabs the phone out of his hands with the speed and reaction time expected of an Olympic hopeful.

“Rin-san!  That’s my phone, give it back!”  Struggling to take his phone, Rei gets sat on by Rin, right on his abdomen, while Rin scans the text in dread.  Fortunately for Sousuke, it looks innocuous. Asking how he is, if Rin made it to his house all right…  Rei finally snatches his phone back.

“What is your problem?” he asks pointedly, glancing over the text.

“I just… thought he might have an emergency?”

Rei narrows his eyes.  “Really.”

“But of course it was nothing, hahaha.”  He moves back a bit, freeing Rei if only temporarily, and then promptly pins him down with a smoldering glare.  “The only emergency is that I need you, stat,” he growls.

“Then how can I assist you, Rin-san?” Rei asks, back to being straightforward and helpful, none of that previous seductive coyness present, which Rin mourns for a brief second.

“Just let me kiss you.   So uh, be quiet, yeah?”

“Yes, of course!”

Rolling his eyes, Rin mutters, “Starting now.”

Rei opens his mouth, catches himself in time and nods instead.  For a good long while, the only sounds he makes are quiet breathy moans stifled on the back of his hand as Rin kisses over his lips, down the long line of his exposed throat, his teeth grazing red marks over Rei’s collarbones, his chest, his tongue lapping gently across his nipples.  The moans turn into gasps at the first contact, and smiling against that hot skin, Rin decides to linger, sucking each stiffened nipple with playful slowness, just to hear more of those sweet wild sounds.  He finally lets go of the nub he had been teasing, begins peppering more kisses down Rei’s abdomen, leaving hickeys and bruising puncture marks wherever he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. We don't get to the frick frack in this chapter. Maybe... next chapter? *leads you on forever*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m the biggest fucking liar in the world, I will never write rinrei doing the frick frack, not at this rate, I’m just dicking around, sorry for wasting your time. Maybe not safe for work or school, but yeah, there is no frick frack.

Rei can’t help but laugh breathlessly as Rin kisses him down, further down than he would have expected.  Suddenly startled by the sensation of his trousers being undone, Rei crooks one leg up and gently knees Rin in the side of the head.

“What was that for?” Rin grumbles while he works the khaki material over Rei’s hipbones.

“What exactly are you going to do… down there, Rin-san?”

Rin has now spread his hands over his abdomen, thumbs sliding under the waistband of Rei’s boxer briefs.  “Uhh, what do you think I’m going to do?  I’m gonna give you a blowjob.”

“Pardon me?!” Rei shrieks.

“I am going to suck your cock?”  Rin says this slowly, starting to sense that something may be wrong.

“Absolutely not!” Rei sits up abruptly, babbling in his fright.  “I-I thought we were just kissing?!”

“I’m doing something like kissing… on your cock, yeah.”

“What did I do to deserve that?  Rin-san!  Do you want to injure me?”

“Whoa, calm down, Rei, I’m not going to bite, if that’s what you mean.”

“Do you not remember what you just did to my mouth?  There was blood!”  Rei retorts, still feeling a dull ache on his lip where Rin had grazed him with his teeth.  He nudges Rin further back with his foot and begins pulling up his trousers hurriedly.

Rin stares at him, all open-mouthed indignation, and then exclaims, “I’m going to be careful!  I won’t hurt you, okay?  Keep your pants off!”

“No!  Do you know how much bacteria is found in the human mouth?” Rei exclaims.  “A bite that breaks the skin barrier can lead to infection, septicemia, systemic shock, even death!”

“Jesus Christ, you weren’t freaking out this much when I caught your lip.”

“I would be fine with death resulting from bacteria entering a wound to the mouth! But I would not want to have to explain to the paramedics how I received a wound to my… my genitals,” Rei answers haughtily, blushing a vibrant scarlet.

“…Fair enough.”  Rin scowls, unable to think of what else to say for the moment.  Then he takes a breath and says, “What if I proved to you that I won’t… injure you?”

“How?  It’s not like you have done this before.  Unless…”

“Err… no, I haven’t given a blowjob before.”

“Then how can I believe that you won’t hurt me?”

“Because… I’ve practiced…” Rin mutters, barely audible.

“…What?”

“You heard me!”

“You have practiced… how, may I ask, if not on another male?  On yourself?”

“Oh my God, no!  You know… on… similar… things.”  Rin couldn’t even meet Rei’s now curious look, he is blushing so hard.

“You mean… an item used for… recreational purposes of a sexual nature?” Before Rin can stop that disastrous train of thought, Rei barrels on ahead, grabbing him by the shoulders, radiating distress.  “Rin-san, I cannot believe this, you’re seventeen!  It would be illegal for you to obtain such an item anywhere in Japan!  If you were caught, it could get on your record and I don’t know, compromise your entry into the world of competitive swimming!  Did you not think about that?!”

Rin did not want to delve further into that subject so he fudges the truth a little to get Rei to calm down.  “They were more like… easily obtainable substitutes, okay?  So don’t worry about legality!  Anyway, you should be flattered I have been training so hard to make you feel good!  Instead of questioning my sanity.”

Sitting back on his heels, Rei nods and looks pensive, one hand rubbing his chin.  Then he exhales sharply, looks Rin straight in the eye, which was frankly a feat of physics as Rin was eyeing his crotch again, and says, “It was an ice pop, wasn’t it?”

“Huh?”

“You practiced on an ice cream bar?  I hope it was… a sizable one?  That did not sustain too many… teeth marks?”

“What the hell?!”

“Or was it a fruit?  A banana?  A vegetable?  Like a cucumber, or possibly… a daikon?”

Rin is certain his nose is going to bleed from how hard he is blushing. “Are you trying to be funny?!” he yells, a bit overdramatically, but such is life around Rei.

“My life is at stake, Rin-san, I am deadly serious,” Rei answers grimly.

“Just trust me, Rei.  I know what I’m doing!”

From the silence, Rin foolishly believes Rei finally believes him, but then Rei climbs off the bed and tugs Rin by one hand.

“Let’s go, Rin-san.”

“Ugh, we were in the middle of making out, where could we possibly be going now?!”

“To the kitchen.”  A glint sparks off of Rei’s glasses as he grins, and Rin groans inwardly, knowing too well what Rei intends when he has that look.

“We’re making a salad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this has been a rewrite of my samurai AU fic dealing with the exact same subject, but the kink meme demands it, so I am writing it. Eventually. Maybe. Or I could just write about their hilarious hijinks making a salad with Rin's teeth.


End file.
